


Sleep Over

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Misono lets Tetsu get away with a lot of things that he wouldn't let anyone else get away with.





	

It was hot under the covers. Too hot.

With all the space the bed provided, Misono had to wonder how Tetsu always managed to get so close. Between him and the heaps of blankets Lily had insisted he put on the bed, Misono felt it was unlikely he would ever catch a cold again. The problem, then, was: how in the world did one fall asleep when it felt like a sauna? _Slowly roasting alive_ , he thought, rolling over and nudging at Tetsu’s back to wake him up.

When that didn’t work, he started shoving. It would have made more sense to scoot to the opposite side of the bed, sure, but he didn’t have much room that way. Unless he literally wanted to sleep on the floor. The likelihood of that happening? Zero. He pushed harder at the behemoth’s back, muttering curses under his breath the entire time. This was the last time he let Tetsu get away with sleeping in his bed. With his stupid onsen clothes. And his stupid, gentle reminders that he didn’t mind sleeping on the floor that always made Misono feel bad and let him into bed anyway. Definitely the last time he gave in to wanting to run his fingers through his hair, too. There was a limit to self-indulgence.

“Wake up, you boor,” he finally resorted to whisper-shouting. He didn’t want to wake up the kids. He would die of embarrassment if Lily walked in on them again. Still, there was no response from his bed partner. Giving in to frustration, he brought his knee up and slammed it into Tetsu’s back. It gave a weak _thump_ , barely leaving an impression on the sleeping young man. “Hey, I said wake up!”

There was some sleepy mumbling at that, so Misono leaned up against Tetsu’s ear and demanded, “Move. Your. Body. Or. I. Will. Move. It. For. You.”

In reply, Tetsu rolled over and draped his arm around the middle of the protesting boy’s body, blinking tired eyes into awareness as it sank in he was holding onto something. “Misono?”

“Who were you expecting?” For his part, Misono was ready to squirm free. It was borderline volcanic heat, and he had had more than enough of that. “Or do you sleep with every friend you have?”

Tetsu curled up closer to him, telling him with certainty, “Only the special ones.”

Turning red - from the heat, of course, no other reason - Misono decided it wasn’t worth the energy to keep fighting and dropped his head onto Tetsu’s chest. “You idiot,” he told him, a touch affectionately, “if we fall out of bed, I’m suing you for damages to my person.”

“Right,” Tetsu commented drowsily, “I’ll pay you back. Now, let’s sleep.”

It was still unbearably hot, but the steady beat of Tetsu’s heart beneath his ear lulled him back to sleep.


End file.
